As clones
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Keiko e Kimiko Mitarashi, filhas de Anko, são clones de uma Uchiha e de uma Hyuuga, mas não sabem disso. Desde que "roubou" as garotas de Orochimaru, Anko se preocupa com uma possível vingança. Principalmente agora, que as duas se formaram na academia.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Prólogo.**

Konoha. Muitos anos atrás.

Obcecado por obter um novo corpo, Orochimaru obteve o DNA de dois ninjas de Konoha: uma Uchiha e uma Hyuuga. Ele tirou o DNA de cada uma esperando obter um clone formado pelos dois DNAs.

Entretanto, apesar da clonagem humana ter sido um sucesso, eram dois clones. Cada um possuía uma Kekkei Genkai e eram duas meninas, assim como as originais.

**Orochimaru: ***esfregando as mãos, satisfeito* Bom, não importa! Terei meu corpo, apesar de tudo!

O que Orochimaru não esperava era a traição de Anko. A garota sequestrou os clones quando eles eram somente bebês, estranhando que Orochimaru não tivesse ido atrás dela. Refugiando-se em Konoha, criou as duas meninas como se fossem suas filhas.

As meninas ganharam os nomes de Keiko e Kimiko Mitarashi.

**As clones**

**Capítulo 1.**

Konoha. 12 anos depois.

**Anko: ***batendo na porta do quarto* Meninas, hora de levantar! Não vão querer se atrasar pra seleção dos times ninja!

Keiko e Kimiko se espreguiçaram e levantaram da cama, indo tomar banho. Ambas tinham cabelo castanho com a franja parecida com a de Tsunade e longos até a cintura, além de pele clara, mas Keiko tinha olhos cor-de-ônix e Kimiko tinha os olhos perolados.

Ambas vestiram bermuda preta com um porta kunais, sandálias ninja e a bandana de Konoha, diferenciando-se pelas camisas meio-termo, que a de Keiko era azul e a de Kimiko era vermelha. Sem falar que Kimiko usava óculos-escuros por causa dos olhos perolados.

Após terminarem de se vestir, foram à academia, abocanhando uma torrada.

**Keiko: ***engolindo a torrada* Ei, não são Sakura e Ino?

**Kimiko: ***olhando pra onde Keiko olhava* Elas mesmas, disputando pra quem chega primeiro na classe... de novo!

**Keiko: **E olha que elas eram muito amigas antes! O que será que fez elas terminarem a amizade?

Ambas olharam pros lados antes de responderem a pergunta tão óbvia.

**Keiko e Kimiko: ***sérias* Sasuke Uchiha!

Ao chegarem à academia, presenciaram uma grande algazarra por parte das mulheres. Mais precisamente era porque Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha estavam fazendo uma "batalha de olhar gelado", com Naruto sobre a mesa. Bom... até alguém esbarrar em Naruto, ele beijar o Sasuke sem querer e todo mundo arregalar os olhos, inclusive Keiko.

**Keiko: ***espantada* Uau! Eu não sabia que existiam gays na sala de aula! O que você acha, Kimiko? Kimiko?

**Kimiko: ***com uma câmera fotográfica antiga na mão* Pronto! Mais uma pro meu "Mural da vergonha ninja"!

**Keiko: ***tapa na testa*_ Por que eu nunca sei de onde ela tira essa câmera?_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

A confusão na sala de aula só terminou com a entrada de Iruka, que mandou todo mundo ficar quieto antes de começar a falar.

**Iruka: **Quero parabenizá-los pela formatura, mas não devem ficar contentes apenas com isso! No momento são apenas gennin, o primeiro nível ninja! Dividirei vocês em equipes de 3, onde cada uma será liderada por um jounnin!

Keiko, sentada ao lado de Hinata, e Kimiko, sentada do lado esquerdo de Sasuke, ficaram surpresas com isso, assim como a maioria dos outros alunos. As garotas, é claro, torciam pra ficar na mesma equipe do Sasuke (tirando a Hinata, claro!).

**Kimiko: ***olhando Sasuke discretamente* _O que as garotas vêem nele, afinal?_

**Iruka: ***com uma lista na mão* Vou anunciar as equipes!

Depois de algum tempo, Iruka anunciou a equipe 8.

**Iruka: **Hinata Hyuuga... Kiba Inuzuka... Kimiko Mitarashi... e Shino Aburame!

A equipe citada ficou surpresa. Hinata, inclusive, olhou para Keiko, sabendo que ela era irmã de Kimiko.

**Keiko: ***sorriso* Não se preocupe, Hinata-san! Você vai se dar bem com a Kimiko!

Hinata retribuiu o sorriso com outro, mas tímido.

**Iruka: ***continuando a ler a lista* Próxima é a equipe 10: Ino Yamanaka... Shikamaru Nara... Chouji Akimichi... e Keiko Mitarashi!

Foi a vez da equipe 10 ficar surpresa.

**Kimiko: ***sorriso leve* _Quem diria, Keiko: ficou na mesma equipe do garoto que você está a fim!_

Depois que Iruka terminou de anunciar as equipes, e de Naruto reclamar de estar na equipe do Sasuke, foi a vez de Kiba se pronunciar.

**Kiba: **Iruka-sensei, por que as equipes 8 e 10 tem 4 membros em vez de 3?

**Iruka: **Por falta de um membro, o que nos obrigou a deixar duas equipes com 4 membros! Bom, após o almoço estão dispensados!

Quando os alunos foram dispensados, as irmãs Mitarashi voltaram a se reunir.

**Keiko: **E aí, Kimiko? O que achou da equipe no qual te colocaram?

**Kimiko: **Não posso dizer nada, já que não os conheço muito bem! Mas pelo que ouvi da Hinata, nós duas vamos nos dar bem! *sorriso maroto* Mas não era eu quem deveria perguntar? Afinal, você ficou na mesma equipe que "ele"!

**Keiko: ***corando forte* Pois é! Pelo menos agora ele finalmente vai saber que eu existo!

**Kimiko: ***indignada* Larga mão de ser boba, Keiko! Você é linda! É óbvio que ele já reparou em você! Vem, vamos almoçar!

As duas correram buscar seu almoço.

* * *

Taí o segundo capítulo. Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews. Ah, e podem me dizer com quem vocês gostariam que cada uma das gêmeas ficasse?


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Depois do almoço, tanto Keiko quanto Kimiko foram esperar seus novos senseis, cada uma em uma sala e com sua equipe. Felizmente, seus senseis não eram como Kakashi, por isso não demoraram a chegar e se apresentar.

Logo, Kurenai pediu que sua equipe fizesse o mesmo, assim como Asuma em outra sala.

**Hinata: ***morrendo de vergonha* Me-meu nome é Hi-Hinata Hyuuga! Go-gosto de uma pessoa em especial e... nãogostomuitodelutar!

A resposta rápida de Hinata surpreendeu todo mundo, mas mesmo assim continuaram as apresentações.

**Kiba: **Meu nome é Kiba Inuzuka e este é meu cachorro Akamaru! Tanto ele quanto eu gostamos de passear e treinar juntos! Infelizmente, não consigo pensar no momento sobre o que não gostamos!

**Shino: **Me chamo Shino Aburame! Como todos do meu clã, gosto de insetos, por isso não gosto quando os tratam mal ou os esmagam!

**Kimiko: **Eu sou Kimiko Mitarashi! O que mais detesto é que mexam nas minhas coisas! Tirar fotografias é o que eu mais gosto de fazer, além de treinar com minha querida irmã!

Na outra sala, após Asuma ter se apresentado, Keiko espirrou do nada.

**Asuma: **Alguém deve estar falando de você, Keiko!

**Keiko: ***assoando o nariz* Pode ser! Bom, quem começa?

**Ino: ***levantando a mão* Eu! Bom, meu nome é Ino Yamanaka! Gosto de... *pensando em Sasuke* Hi, hi... segredo! E detesto Sakura Haruno!

**Shikamaru: ***bocejando* Meu nome... que coisa problemática... é Shikamaru Nara! Gosto de relaxar e observar as nuvens! O que mais detesto é que tirem o meu sossego!

**Chouji: **Eu sou Chouji Akimichi! Gosto de comer, como muitos sabem, mas ODEIO que me chamem de gorducho! EU NÃO SOU GORDUCHO, SÓ TENHO OSSOS LARGOS!

**Todos (menos Chouji): ***gota* Nós entendemos!

**Keiko: **Bom, me chamo Keiko Mitarashi! Assim como Ino, gosto de uma pessoa em especial e de treinar com Kimiko, minha irmã! Por outro lado, detesto perder em batalhas!

**Ino: ***fingindo indignação* Do que está falando? Eu não gosto de uma pessoa em especial!

**Keiko: ***sarcasmo* Claro que não! Sasuke Uchiha não é uma pessoa em especial, certo?

**Ino: ***virando o rosto, ruborizada* Não te interessa!

Felizmente, Asuma separou as duas antes que acontecesse coisa pior. A equipe Kurenai e a equipe Asuma estavam a ponto de começar seu caminho ninja.

* * *

Gostaria de receber reviews antes do próximo capítulo, ao mesmo tempo com sugestões de pares pra Kimiko Mitarashi (pois já decidi com quem Keiko ficará no futuro).


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

A equipe Asuma e a Equipe Kurenai fizeram muitas missões de classe D, antes de ganharem uma missão de classe B juntos.

**Ino: **Eu não entendo! Por que uma missão desse nível e com tanta gente?

**Sarutobi: **Estamos com falta de Chunnins e Jounnins, por isso resolvemos mandar duas equipes de Gennins! A dificuldade mesmo será antes de chegarem ao destino! Depois que chegarem lá, poderão ficar mais tranquilos!

**Kimiko: **E por que nós vamos sozinhos? Nossos senseis não irão conosco?

**Sarutobi: **Eles irão para uma missão de classe A, por isso não irão acompanhá-los! Mas vocês não irão sozinhos! A pessoa que deverão proteger irá mostrar o caminho!

Uma porta se abriu e a dita cuja saiu. Era um rapaz que aparentava ter uns 17 anos, mas estava usando um kimono simples e prendia os cabelos castanhos num rabo-de-cavalo na altura dos ombros.

**Sarutobi: **Este é Takato, de Kemuri (Vila oculta da fumaça), que é pra onde vocês estarão indo! Ele irá levá-los até lá, mas já vou avisando que a chance de encontrarem ninjas inimigos no caminho é muito grande!

Após passar todos os detalhes da missão, as duas equipes e Takato foram embora da vila. Enquanto vigiavam, Kimiko aproveitou para conversar baixinho com sua irmã, sem saber que Shino escutava a conversa à poucos passos de distância das duas.

**Kimiko: **Então Keiko, como vão as coisas com "ele"? Já rolou alguma coisa durante as missões que fizeram?

**Shino: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Então a Keiko está gostando de um dos companheiros de equipe, hein? Deve ser o Shikamaru Nara!_

**Keiko: **Não, não rolou nada! Acho que ele mostraria sinais se estivesse interessado em mim!

**Kimiko: **Nem sempre! Ou vai ver ele mostrou e você não reparou! Isso acontece sempre! Caso contrário, Hinata e Naruto já estariam juntos!

**Keiko: **Ou Sakura e Naruto, porque ele gosta dela, pelo que fiquei sabendo!

**Shino: **_Essas duas não falam coisa com coisa! Por outro lado, está certo: Shikamaru Nara nunca mostraria que está interessado numa garota, pois vivia dizendo na academia que elas são problemáticas! Bom, isso não é da minha conta! _

De repente, Kiba parou todo mundo, o que os surpreendeu.

**Shikamaru: ***aborrecido* Qual é o problema?

**Kiba: **Tem ninjas inimigos aqui! Akamaru acabou de me avisar!

Foi o que ele disse, antes de todos ficarem cercados de ninjas inimigos por todos os lados.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

**Kimiko: **É FESTA DA UVA!

Nenhum gennin ali ficou parado: partiram pra cima dos inimigos, que também fizeram o mesmo. Keiko e Kimiko lutaram juntas, mesmo não sendo da mesma equipe.

**Keiko e Kimiko: ***fazendo sinais de mão* JUTSU DE CLONAGEM!

As duas irmãs fizeram 10 clones de si mesmas.

**Ninja 1:** Isso não é um teste de academia! Acham mesmo que irão ganhar com uma técnica tão simples?

**Keiko, Kimiko e seus clones: ***pegando kunais* Isso nós veremos!

De fato, as duas equipes de Konoha foram subestimadas, pois com trabalho de equipe (e com a ajuda dos clones das gêmeas Mitarashi) venceram os inimigos que encontraram no caminho pra Kemuri em, no máximo, 10 minutos.

**Takato: ***sorriso satisfeito* _Mandaram as pessoas certas para o trabalho, com certeza! Ou a missão estava muito fácil! Não era pra menos: os ninjas que me perseguem, mesmo sendo muitos, nunca foram muito fortes!_

Como Kemuri também ficava no País do fogo, não demoraram muito para chegarem à casa de Takato. Até a missão ser completada, ficariam hospedados na casa dele, e o protegeriam quando ele estivesse no trabalho.

Claro que, quando Takato não estava trabalhando, as equipes treinavam ou descansavam.

**Kiba: **Onde Kimiko foi?

**Shikamaru: **Ela foi treinar com a Keiko!

**Ino: **Essas duas não mudaram nada, desde a academia vivem grudadas! E mesmo agora, que estão em equipes separadas, continuam fazendo as coisas juntas!

**Shino: **Devia seguir o exemplo delas e ir treinar, em vez de ficar correndo atrás do Uchiha!

Ino ficou emburrada, mas saiu da casa pra ir observar o treinamento das irmãs Mitarashi. Hinata foi junto, pra fazer companhia, mas quando as duas chegaram no local do treinamento, já estava quase no final, com Kimiko de pé e Keiko caída no chão.

**Kimiko: **Parece que eu venci de novo!

**Keiko: ***levantando do chão* Pois é!

**Kimiko: ***confusa* Eu não entendo, Keiko! Qual é o seu problema? Treinamos juntas desde criança e com a mesma intensidade, mas quando lutamos uma contra a outra, eu sempre venço!

**Keiko: ***irritada* A culpa é sua! Sua e do fato de já ter descoberto sua Kekkei Genkai e eu ainda não!

**Ino e Hinata: ***curiosas* _Kekkei Genkai?_

Ino e Hinata resolveram sair dali antes que as duas irmãs descobrissem sua presença.

**Ino: **Quem diria! Eu não sabia que as gêmeas Mitarashi tinham Kekkei Genkai!

**Hinata: **V-vai ver é po-por isso que a... Kimiko usa óculos escuros!

**Ino: **Então ela descobriu o Kekkei Genkai muito cedo, porque eu me lembro que ela usava óculos escuros desde sua entrada na academia!

**Hinata: ***Qual será o Kekkei Genkai?

**Ino: **Um dia a gente descobre! Talvez na prova Chunnin!

As duas concordaram e voltaram para juntos dos meninos na casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Depois de muitas missões de classe D e algumas de classe C, as duas equipes foram selecionadas para a prova Chunnin, além da Equipe Kakashi. Os membros foram separados durante a 1ª fase da prova, mas Keiko e Kimiko ficaram surpresas ao ficarem uma do lado da outra.

Kimiko usou seu Byakugan e copiou as respostas de um dos participantes, antes de passá-las para Keiko, já que ela ainda não tinha desenvolvido seu Sharingan. Foi assim que as duas passaram pela 1ª fase. Claro que, quando souberam que a mãe delas seria a examinadora da 2ª fase, quase que se empolgaram.

Conhecendo Anko, as garotas suspeitaram que ela faria a 2ª fase na floresta da morte... e acertaram em cheio. Keiko e Kimiko já tinham entrado lá quando eram pequenas, mas quase não escaparam vivas. Tinham receio por ter que entrar lá de novo, mas não podiam deixar suas equipes na mão.

As meninas não sabiam ainda que eram clones, e Anko esperava que não precisasse contar, pois Orochimaru não tinha ido atrás dela depois da mesma ter fugido com as "experiências" dele. Entretanto, Anko sentiu a presença de Orochimaru na prova Chunnin e foi atrás dele, encontrando-o.

Ele falou que pretendia destruir Konoha, mas também falou o que Anko mais temia.

**Orochimaru: ***rindo maldosamente* Se eu fosse você, aproveitaria a companhia das meninas enquanto pode!

**Anko: ***irritada* O que quer dizer com isso? Pretende fazer alguma coisa com Keiko e Kimiko?

**Orochimaru: **Então foram esses os nomes que você deu à elas, hein? Interessante! Mas você não pode negar, Anko: elas são minhas por direito! Eu as clonei de uma Uchiha e de uma Hyuuga, consideradas verdadeiros prodígios em seus clãs! Pena que morreram tão cedo! Acha que suas "filhas" não irão descobrir um dia que não nasceram de um jeito normal?

**Anko: **Mesmo que descubram, deixarei claro que as considero como minhas filhas, clones ou não!

**Orochimaru: **Isso se você estiver lá pra dizer isso! Depois que elas fizerem 13 anos, duvido que irá vê-las de novo! Vamos ver como elas também se sairão na prova Chunnin! E já vou avisando: se fizer algo que possa impedir minha diversão, será o fim de Konoha!

Depois de afirmar isso, Orochimaru desapareceu, deixando Anko sozinha e ferida.

**Anko: ***determinada* _Eu não vou permitir que ele leve as meninas! Protegerei Keiko e Kimiko até o fim! Mas primeiro, tenho que avisar o Hokage de que Orochimaru voltou!_

_

* * *

_Um pouco do passado de Anko e de suas filhas é citado. E quero, no mínimo, uma review antes do próximo capítulo. Isso se quizerem que eu continue a fic. Aproveitem pra dizer com quem Kimiko deveria ficar (o par de Keiko já foi decidido).


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Kimiko não estava se saíndo mal na 2ª fase. Sua equipe trabalhava bem junta e logo conseguiram seu pergaminho. Infelizmente, quase passaram por uma encrenca das grandes quando Akamaru sentiu um chackra estranho e tiveram que se esconder atrás de uma moita.

O chackra estranho pertencia à um ninja chamado Sabaku No Gaara. Kimiko sentiu que havia algo estranho sobre ele, sendo que era a única, além de Shino, que não estava assustada.

**Kimiko: ***olhar sério* _Tem alguma coisa errada com esse cara! É como se ele fosse... um demônio! Claro que não se deve julgar alguém à primeira vista, mas mesmo assim..._

Entretanto, a equipe inteira arregalou os olhos quando Gaara matou a equipe adversária bem diante dos olhos deles. Felizmente, o ruivo não os viu, principalmente porque Kankuro e Temari o convenceram a parar, antes do trio de Suna ir embora.

**Kiba: **Melhor irmos para a torre antes que algo pior aconteça!

Todos concordaram e foram para a torre.

**Kimiko: ***preocupada* _Espero que Keiko se saia melhor do que eu!_

Não era esse o caso, pois a Equipe 10 estava péssima. Depois de serem humilhados na frente do Neji (e teria sido pior se Keiko não tivesse segurado Ino e a impedido de atacar o Hyuuga), estavam acampando entre as árvores. Bom, pelo menos Shikamaru e Ino, pois Chouji e Keiko estavam em cima de uma das árvores.

**Chouji: ***estendendo a mão* Quer batata?

**Keiko: ***pegando um pouco* Sim, obrigada!

**Chouji: ***sacando* _Espera... O que foi que eu fiz? _*olhos arregalados* _EU DESPERDICEI BATATA!_

**Keiko: ***abafando o riso* _Cara engraçada a dele!_

Keiko corou levemente. Não sabia como tinha começado, mas era apaixonada por Chouji antes mesmo de fazerem parte da mesma equipe. O achava calmo e muito gentil, mas somente Kimiko sabia do interesse da irmã por ele e lhe dava a maior força.

Mas agora, ela mesma teria que confessar seus sentimentos, sem ajuda.

**Keiko: ***corando forte* Ahn... Chouji... já faz muito tempo que eu...

Entretanto, Chouji notou algo que chamou sua atenção e, por isso, não ouviu o que Keiko disse.

**Chouji: **Ei, o Sasuke desmaiou! E a Sakura está lutando!

Isso chamou a atenção da equipe toda, que correu para o lugar da batalha contra os ninjas de Oto (vila do som). Mas foi só depois de testemunharem Sakura lutando que entraram na batalha: Chouji começou com seu Jutsu de Expansão e Shikamaru usou seu Jutsu Possessão da Sombra.

**Shikamaru: **A garota é toda de vocês, meninas!

Com essa ordem, Keiko veio por trás e segurou Kin com força, antes de Ino usar seu Jutsu Tranferência de Mente. No final, com a aparição do Time Gai (que estavam atrás do Lee), a equipe 10 conseguiu escapar de uma grande encrenca e passaram também na 2ª fase da Prova Chunnin.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Voltando à Anko, esta contou ao Hokage sobre o Orochimaru e tudo que ele falou, menos a parte sobre suas filhas. Isso era um problema dela e precisava resolver sozinha. Teria tempo, já que faltava meio-ano para Keiko e Kimiko fazerem 13 anos.

**Anko: ***determinada* _Quando esse dia chegar, estarei preparada!_

Ao passarem pela 2ª fase, as gêmeas Miarashi descobriram que teria uma eliminatória para a 3ª fase, pois havia gente demais. Mas, na opinião delas, a única coisa interessante dessa eliminatória foi as batalhas dos outros membros de suas equipes.

O motivo? Kimiko passou pra 3ª fase sem ter que lutar, e Keiko ia lutar com Kabuto, mas este desistiu na hora da luta, o que deixou a garota confusa e desconfiada. Keiko sabia que Kabuto tinha potencial (ou devia ter, já que era a 7ª vez que ele fazia a prova Chunnin).

**Keiko: ***cochichando* Esse Kabuto é um pouco estranho, não acha?

**Kimiko: ***cochichando de volta* Pode até ser, mas ele é um gato!

**Keiko: ***gota* _E depois ela pergunta o porquê de ser chamada de "papa-coroas"!_

Depois que todas as lutas foram realizadas, era a hora de selecionar quem enfrentaria quem na 3ª fase. As gêmeas levaram um espanto: haviam caído uma contra a outra.

**Keiko: ***desesperada*_Essa não! Por que eu fui cair logo com a minha irmã? Eu nunca a derrotei antes, nem mesmo quando ela me dava vantagem nas batalhas!_

Shikamaru, que era o único da equipe 10 (além de Keiko) que havia passado nas eliminatórias, notou a expressão dela e tentou acalmá-la.

**Shikamaru: **Não precisa ficar desesperada! Desde que mostre seu melhor, irá virar Chunnin mesmo se não ganhar!

Keiko não pode deixar de sorrir com o que Shikamaru disse, pois ele falava pouco com ela, até mesmo nas missões.

Quanto à Kimiko, ela também recebeu palavras de boa sorte de Shino e, por um momento, teve a impressão de vê-lo sorrir por trás do capuz.

**Kimiko: ***sorriso maroto*_ Pena que estou sem minha máquina fotográfica! Um sorriso do Shino é algo raro!_

Durante o mês que tinham pra se preparar para a 3ª fase, as meninas tiveram que treinar separadas pela primeira vez. Até pensaram em pedir ajuda pra mãe, mas não seria justo, já que ela era sensora da prova.

Mesmo assim, as duas se encontravam ás vezes durante a folga do treinamento, e uma delas foi quando Keiko foi visitar Chouji no hospital.

**Kimiko: ***surpresa* Ele ainda não se recuperou?

**Keiko: **Sim, mas a Ino disse que ele teve um problema no estômago! Por isso que trouxe umas coisas pra ele!

Keiko levantou a cesta que carregava, cheia de frutas, mas ficava cada vez mais nervosa quando se aproximavam do quarto de Chouji.

**Kimiko: ***encorajando a irmã* Boa sorte, mana! Eu estarei aqui caso aconteça alguma coisa!

Kimiko se encostou numa das paredes do corredor, enquanto Keiko entrava no quarto.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Enquanto esperava Keiko do lado de fora, Kimiko teve um mau pressentimento. E esse mau pressentimento aumentou ao sentir um chackra poderoso e familiar.

**Kimiko: ***desconfiada* _Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?_

Foi o que pensou, antes mesmo de "ele" aparecer: Sabaku No Gaara. Este passou por Kimiko no corredor e até olhou pra ela, mas não a intimidou. Era difícil fazer isso com ela.

Mesmo assim, Gaara se pronunciou, antes de passar por Kimiko.

**Gaara: **Não se meta no meu caminho!

Kimiko ficou com um olhar zangado, mas Gaara não percebeu, pois já tinha virado o corredor. Dois minutos depois, Keiko saiu do quarto e notou que havia algo incomodando sua irmã.

**Keiko: ***preocupada* Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Kimiko: ***tirando os óculos-escuros, séria* Mais ou menos! Lembra daquele cara de cabelo vermelho, Sabaku No Gaara?

Kimiko se surpreendeu ao notar Keiko se arrepiando.

**Keiko: **Se eu me lembro? Aquele cara me assusta! Vi ele outro dia, durante uma folga de meu treinamento!

Keiko lembrou-se exatamente como aconteceu, arrepiando-se.

* * *

Depois de treinar, Keiko foi dar uma volta e achou o lugar onde Kakashi treinava com Sasuke. Ela observava como Kakashi ensinava como usar o Chidori quando este percebeu a presença de alguém e mandou o dito cujo aparecer.

Keiko achou por um instante que havia sido descoberta, até Gaara sair de seu esconderijo. Lembrando do que ele tinha feito com Rock Lee, Keiko arrepiou-se, indo embora antes que sobrasse pra ela.

**Keiko: ***mais aliviada* _Que susto! Quase que sobra pra mim!_

* * *

**Kimiko: **Keiko? Olá?

Keiko despertou de seus pensamentos com o chamado da irmã.

**Keiko: **Ah... desculpe, Kimiko! Eu estava relembrando! Bom, eu vou voltar ao meu treinamento, está nos últimos dias! Nos vemos na 3ª fase! E dessa vez eu não vou perder pra você!

**Kimiko: **Tá certo! E eu não perder pra você também, ok?

**Keiko: **Ok!

As duas apertaram as mãos, antes de irem para lados opostos. Enquanto Keiko pensava no treinamento, e na visita que fez ao Chouji, Kimiko pensava no que Gaara estaria aprontando. Ela foi atrás dele, mas quando o encontrou, já estava tudo resolvido graças à Maito Gai, sensei do Lee. Shikamaru e Naruto também estavam lá, um pouco mais calmos.

**Kimiko: ***observando Gaara sair* Pelo jeito, eu perdi a "festa"!

**Shikamaru: ***reparando em Kimiko* Você não é a irmã da Keiko?

**Kimiko: **Sou! O que houve aqui?

**Gai: **Gaara quase matou meu aluno!

Ele apontou o Lee, que ainda dormia.

**Kimiko: ***olhar sério* _Sabia que tinha algo errado com esse cara de Suna!_ Mas o Lee está bem agora?

**Naruto: **Sim... felizmente!

Kimiko ficou aliviada, antes de desejar boa sorte para Shikamaru e Naruto na 3ª fase e ir embora.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

No dia da 3ª fase, ambas as irmãs Mitarashi estavam tensas, e não era só porque tinham que se enfrentar. Como Sasuke Uchiha estava atrasado, todas as lutas estavam sendo adiantadas, e a luta das irmãs seria logo depois da luta de Shikamaru contra Temari.

Assim que a luta terminou, chegou a vez delas, ambas sendo observadas por seus companheiros de equipe (ou só por Shino, no caso de Kimiko, pois Kiba e Hinata estavam inconscientes).

**Ino: **Na academia e nas missões, Keiko costuma usar apenas a força física! Será que ela pretende mostrar suas verdadeiras habilidades aqui?

**Chouji: **Provavelmente!

Enquanto as meninas desciam até o campo de batalha, Chouji lembrou-se da visita de Keiko fez a ele quando o mesmo estava ao hospital por causa de indigestão.

* * *

Chouji assistia televisão deitado na cama, mas desviou os olhos quando notou que Keiko estava na porta, com uma cesta de frutas.

**Keiko: ***sorriso* Oi Chouji! Posso entrar?

**Chouji: ***corado levemente* Claro! _Primeiro a Ino, agora a Keiko! Não é todo dia que garotas bonitas carregando cestas de frutas vem me visitar!_

**Keiko: **Resolvi passar pra fazer uma visita rápida! Ando treinando duro, sabe?

**Chouji: **Eu sei! Os outros gennins também estão treinando duro! O Naruto, por exemplo, foi achado desmaiado na rua por causa do treinamento! Shikamaru contou quando veio me ver mais cedo!

**Keiko: **O Shikamaru anda treinando bastante?

**Chouji: ***rindo* Até parece! Você conhece o cara, ele vive dizendo que gostaria de ter uma vida tranquila! Aposto que ele vai acabar desistindo da luta no final!

**Keiko: ***refletindo* É, pode ser! Mas espero que, pelo menos, ele se esforce um pouco!

Os dois conversaram por alguns minutos, até que Keiko precisou ir embora.

**Keiko: **Bom, Chouji, a Ino me contou que você sofreu indigestão, então eu trouxe apenas umas frutas leves! Vou deixá-las no criado-mudo, está bem? Preciso voltar ao treinamento e a Kimiko está me esperando do lado de fora!

Entretanto, quando ia colocar a cesta no criado-mudo, Keiko acabou tropeçando e teria caído no chão se Chouji não tivesse agido rápido e a segurado pela cintura. A cesta caiu no chão e os rostos dos dois ficaram muito próximos.

**Keiko: ***vermelha como um pimentão* Ah...

**Chouji:** *igualmente vermelho* Keiko...

**Keiko: ***reacionando rápido* Eu tenho que ir!

Ela desvencilhou-se dele, recolheu as frutas e as recolocou na cesta, antes de deixá-la no criado-mudo e sair do quarto.

* * *

**Chouji: ***perdido em pensamentos* _Aquilo foi estranho! Conheço a Keiko desde a academia, mas nunca senti algo parecido antes!_

Chouji só despertou de seus pensamentos quando reparou que as duas irmãs haviam acabado de entrar no campo de batalha.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

**Kimiko: ***fazendo selos de mão* Byakugan!

Como Kimiko usava óculos-escuros e ainda falou baixo, ninguém reparou que ela ativou o Byakugan. Por outro lado, Hiashi reconheceu o Taijutsu dos Hyuuga.

**Hiashi: ***surpreso* _Como essa garota... conhece o Estilo Hyuuga?_

Kimiko foi quem fez o primeiro movimento, partindo pra cima de Keiko. Pêga de surpresa, desviou por pouco do ataque da irmã.

**Keiko: ***sinais de mão* ESTILO FOGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FOGO!

Esse ataque incendiou o campo, surpreendendo Ino e Sakura.

**Sakura: **Esse jutsu... é do Sasuke-kun! E muito mais poderoso do que o dele! Onde a Keiko o aprendeu?

**Ino: **Não faço a menor ideia! Keiko não mostrava muito suas habilidades!

Gai e Lee haviam acabado de chegar e também assistiam a luta das gêmeas Mitarashi. Kimiko havia escapado do jutsu de Keiko, mas perdeu seus óculos, deixando seu Byakugan à mostra.

**Lee: ***surpreso* Aquilo é um Byakugan? Eu nem sabia que a Anko era casada com um Hyuuga!

**Ino: ***ouvindo a frase* Anko é mãe solteira! Foi a própria Keiko que contou!

Ignorando que havia perdido os óculos, Kimiko partiu pra cima de Keiko novamente, utilizando Kunais. Era muito rápida com kunais e sabia que Keiko não conseguia desviar muito bem quando eram muitas.

**Kimiko: **Hora de acabar com isso!

Kimiko atirou várias kunais, confiante de que ia vencer essa batalha. Mas para sua surpresa, Keiko desviou de todas as kunais com perfeição, sem deixar nenhuma sequer raspar em si mesma.

**Kimiko: ***chocada* C-como?

Quando Keiko levantou a cabeça, Kimiko arregalou os olhos: sua irmã estava com o... Sharingan.

**Ino: ***chocada* Ma-ma-ma... MAS O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?

**Chouji: ***surpreso* Keiko é uma Uchiha? Sabia que tinha algo nela que me lembrava eles! Mas... se a Keiko é uma Uchiha, como Kimiko pode ser uma Hyuuga?

Em outra parte da plateia...

**Hiashi: ***comentando em voz alta* Essas duas... me lembram as gêmeas Uchiha-Hyuuga!

**Hanabi: ***ouvindo o que seu pai disse* Gêmeas Uchiha-Hyuuga? Quem são elas?

**Hiashi: **Elas foram minhas companheiras de equipe quando eu era adolescente, filhas de uma Uchiha com um Hyuuga! Uma possuía o Sharingan e a outra, o Byakugan, sendo as ninjas mais talentosas que já existiram! Mas elas desapareceram misteriosamente há anos e, embora hajam boatos de que morreram, seus corpos nunca foram encontrados! E agora aparecem essas gêmeas Mitarashi, que são idênticas às gêmeas Uchiha-Hyuuga!

**Hanabi: **Vai ver é só uma coincidência!

**Hiashi: **Tomara!

De volta ao campo de batalha...

**Keiko: **Você não vai me vencer dessa vez! Lhe apresento minha nova técnica! CHIDORI!

Foi a última coisa que Keiko gritou, antes de avançar na irmã e uma grande explosão acontecer.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Quando a poeira abaixou, os telespectadores finalmente puderam ver quem vencera a batalha: Keiko estava de joelhos, pois sua irmã havia atingido seus pontos de chackra da perna esquerda. Já Kimiko estava caída no chão, quase inconsciente e sem conseguir se mover.

**Sensor (sei lá o nome dele): **A vencedora é Keiko Mitarashi!

A multidão vibrou enquanto Keiko, com um sorriso no rosto por causa da vitória, tentava ficar de pé e ia até sua irmã.

**Kimiko: ***sorriso leve* Você... lutou bem... Keiko! Estou orgulhosa...

Na platéia, alguns estavam confusos.

**Ino: **Que jutsu foi aquele que a Keiko usou?

**Gai: **Aquele era o Chidori, uma técnica do arsenal do Kakashi! A única que ele não copiou!

**Sakura: ***surpresa* É uma técnica do Kakashi-sensei? Mas então como foi que a Keiko aprendeu?

**Gai: **Tem duas hipóteses: ou o Kakashi ensinou pra ela ou a própria copiou com seu Sharingan! Acredito que seja a segunda hipótese!

Depois que os enfermeiros levaram Kimiko, Keiko já ia se juntar aos outros vencedores quando outra explosão aconteceu. Logo descobriu de onde ela tinha vindo, assim como os outros presentes: Kakashi e Sasuke haviam acabado de chegar.

**Kakashi: ***virando-se para o Sensor* Sasuke não está desclassificado, está?

**Sensor: **Não, felizmente! Decidimos adiar as lutas até que vocês aparecessem! A última acabou de terminar!

Sasuke não estava prestando atenção: ele olhava para Keiko, espantado. Mais precisamente, olhava para o Sharingan dela.

**Sasuke: ***espantado* _Ela tem sangue Uchiha? _*sorriso maroto* _Achei a garota ideal pra reconstruir meu clã!_

Keiko não notou o olhar, ou fingiu que não notou, e juntou-se com os outros participantes. A batalha final estava pra começar: Sasuke x Gaara. Quando Kakashi juntou-se aos outros na plateia, Gai lhe contou tudo, inclusive que Keiko sabia sobre o Chidori.

**Kakashi: ***sem se importar muito* Bem que senti um chackra perto de onde Sasuke e eu treinamos!

**Gai: ***espantado* _Copiaram o jutsu dele e ele não faz NADA?_

Durante a batalha de Sasuke e Gaara, muitas coisas estranhas aconteceram, entre elas que a maioria dos telespectadores ficou inconsciente. Muitos fizeram o jutsu de liberação, inclusive Keiko e Kimiko (esta havia se juntado aos telespectadores quando estava se sentindo um pouco melhor).

Kimiko ajudou Kakashi e Gai como pode, enquanto Keiko foi ajudar os caçadores AMBU, que tentavam quebrar uma barreira e salvar o hokage de Orochimaru.

O resultado dessa enorme batalha? O 3° hokage foi morto e Orochimaru conseguiu escapar, mesmo tendo perdido a capacidade de realizar jutsus.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

Alguns meses haviam se passado desde a Prova Chunnin. Durante esse tempo, aconteceram várias coisas e missões, inclusive achar um novo Hokage, que acabou sendo uma mulher chamada Tsunade Senju.

Entretanto, na casa das gêmeas Mitarashi, as mesmas estavam empolgadas com um certo acontecimento enquanto treinavam.

**Keiko: ***com o Sharingan ativado* Como o tempo voa! Amanhã é nosso aniversário de 13 anos!

**Kimiko: ***com o Byakugan ativado* Pois é! O que espera ganhar esse ano? No meu caso, quero um book fotográfico! Principalmente agora, que viramos Chunnins!

**Keiko: **Bom, eu acho que gostaria muito de ter um encontro com...

Keiko não terminou de falar, pois foi interrompida quando alguém pulou o muro da casa: Sasuke Uchiha. Distraída, acabou sendo acertada por Kimiko no nariz.

**Keiko: **AI! *colocando a mão no nariz* Isso foi golpe baixo!

**Kimiko: **Não é minha culpa você ter se distraído!

**Sasuke: ***se escondendo atrás de uma árvore* Vocês não me viram, fui claro?

Antes que as meninas pudessem perguntar o porquê dele estar se escondendo, ouviram as fangirls gritando "SASUKE-KUN" e tiveram sua resposta. Sasuke só saiu de trás da árvore quando já não podia ouvir mais os gritos das fangirls.

**Kimiko: ***desativando o byakugan* Tenho que admitir: ter um fã-clube é estressante, mas os que são grudentos como carrapato são os piores!

**Sasuke: ***suspirando* Eu que o diga! *notando Keiko* Ei, era contigo mesmo que eu queria falar!

**Keiko: ***surpresa* Comigo?

**Sasuke: **Sim! Queria saber se gostaria de sair comigo!

Silêncio.

**Keiko: ***desconfiada* Peraí! Sasuke Uchiha chamando uma garota pra sair? E logo eu? *olhando pra Kimiko, zangada* Isso é pegadinha! Kimiko, se você estiver com uma filmadora...

**Kimiko: ***mostrando as mãos* Não tenho nada nas mãos, vê? Acho que ele está falando sério, Keiko!

**Keiko: ***virando-se pra Sasuke* Lamento, mas não vai dar! Eu já marquei um encontro com meu time! Por falar nisso, já estou atrasada!

Após dizer isso, pulou o muro e foi embora, deixando um Sasuke com cara de tacho.

**Kimiko: **Lamento por você, Sasuke-san! É que o coração da Keiko já tem dono!

**Sasuke: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Seja ele quem for, com certeza sou melhor do que ele!

**Kimiko: **Não na opinião da Keiko! Mas se vai competir pelo coração dela, te desejo boa sorte! Vai precisar!

Sasuke foi embora dali, enquanto Kimiko o observava. Só que o mesmo não reparou que a garota estava séria.

**Kimiko: **_Só por que ele e a Keiko são os únicos que possuem Sharingan, não quer dizer que Sasuke vai reconstruir o clã com ela!_


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Uma coisa que as meninas não imaginavam é que, naquela mesma tarde, Anko finalmente contou sobre a ameaça de Orochimaru para Tsunade.

**Tsunade: **Orochimaru quer levar suas filhas? Mas por que ele faria isso?

**Anko: **Há 13 anos atrás, quando eu era sua pupila, Orochimaru precisava de um novo corpo e conseguiu o DNA das gêmeas Uchiha-Hyuuga, com o objetivo de juntar suas Kekkei Genkais em um só corpo! Mesmo que tenha conseguido dois corpos em vez de um, ele continuou com seu plano! Mas eu sequestrei os clones e fugi, voltando pra Konoha e criando-os como se fossem minhas filhas! Eu me encontrei com ele durante a prova Chunnin e ele me disse que levaria as meninas quando elas fizessem 13 anos! Precisa me ajudar, Hogake-sama!

**Tsunade: ***refletindo* Hum... eu tenho um plano pra manter suas filhas a salvo do Orochimaru por um tempo, mas você terá que ficar longe delas durante esse tempo!

**Anko: **Qual é o plano?

**Tsunade: **Você terá que mandá-las pra fora da vila por um tempo, em treinamento! Quando elas completam 13 anos?

**Anko: ***nervosa* Er... amanhã!

**Tsunade: ***indignada* AMANHÃ? PERDEU O JUÍZO? SÓ AGORA VOCÊ ME FALA? *suspirando* Pelo jeito, vou ter que improvisar! SHIZUNE!

Com o grito, Shizune veio correndo até a sala de Tsunade.

**Shizune: ***ofegante* Chamou, Tsunade-sama?

**Tsunade: **Procure Hana Inuzuka e diga que preciso falar com ela imediatamente!

Shizune concordou, antes de se retirar.

**Anko: ***confusa* Hana Inuzuka? Por que mandou chamá-la?

**Tsunade: **Ela será a sensei de Kimiko!

**Anko: **E quanto à Keiko? Ela não terá um sensei?

**Tsunade: **Ela será treinada pela Shizune, no qual vou avisar quando ela voltar! Por motivos de segurança, já que você me avisou em cima da hora, elas terão que partir de madrugada!

**Anko: ***chateada* Entendo! Vou preparar tudo!

Na churrascaria, o time 10 comemorava a vitória de Keiko e Shikamaru na prova Chunnin, enquanto Shikamaru estava emburrado por ter que usar o colete e os outros ficarem rindo. Entretanto, a conversa mudou de rumo quando Ino comentou que não ia comer muito por estar de regime.

**Chouji: **Por que as mulheres vivem de dieta?

**Ino: **Que pergunta, Chouji! Pra ficarem bonitas pro cara que elas gostam!

**Keiko: **Pra mim não faz diferença, já que o cara de quem eu gosto não liga muito pra aparência! _Pelo menos, o Chouji aparenta isso! _E depois, prefiro ficar assim e comer os pães de queijo que a Kimiko faz!

**Ino: ***cara de nojo* Pães de queijo? Credo! Um milhão de calorias cada um!

**Keiko: **Ei Ino, acredita que o Sasuke pulou o muro da minha casa pra fugir das fangirls hoje?

**Ino: ***surpresa* Sério?

Pros rapazes não ouvirem a conversa, Ino arrastou Keiko até o banheiro.

**Ino: **O Sasuke-kun esteve na sua casa?

**Keiko: **Sim! E ainda me convidou pra sair! Mas eu não aceitei!

**Ino: ***espantada* Você deu um fora nele? Mas por quê?

**Keiko: **Porque eu gosto de outro rapaz, Ino! E ele é muito mais bonito do que o Sasuke!

**Ino: ***sorriso maroto* Mais bonita do que o Sasuke? Então esse rapaz deve ser um Deus!

**Keiko: ***corando* Pra mim, é! Por isso lhe desejo boa sorte com o Sasuke!

**Ino: ***sorriso* O mesmo pra você, então! Em relação ao rapaz, claro!

As duas se abraçaram, antes de voltarem pra junto dos rapazes.


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 15.**

Quando Keiko entrou na casa, encontrou Kimiko parada no corredor, como se esperasse alguma coisa.

**Keiko: ***confusa* O que está fazendo?

**Kimiko: ***apontando o quarto delas* Esperando a mamãe explicar o porquê de estar preparando duas mochilas e colocando nossas coisas dentro!

Keiko foi olhar e viu que, de fato, Anko preparava duas mochilas.

**Keiko: **Nós vamos em alguma missão?

**Anko: **Não exatamente, filha! Sente-se aqui que vou contar! Kimiko, você também!

As duas entraram no quarto e sentaram-se na cama de Kimiko, confusas.

**Anko: ***olhar sério* Meninas, vou ser direta e clara: vocês duas vão ter que ir embora da vila amanhã, durante a madrugada!

**Kimiko: ***espantada* Quê? Por quê?

**Anko: **Vai ser meio difícil de explicar, mas vou tentar! Lembram do Orochimaru, o Sannin que matou o Hokage?

Com a confirmação das meninas, Anko continuou.

**Anko: **Pois bem, ele está atrás de vocês! Eu o encontrei durante a prova Chunnin e ele disse que as levaria pra longe de mim quando fizessem 13 anos! Por isso que vocês devem sair da vila, pra ficarem longe dele!

**Keiko: **Mas vamos ficar longe de você também, mãe! E depois, pra onde nós vamos? Não temos condições de sobreviver sozinhas!

**Anko: **Vocês irão em uma jornada de treinamento com senseis diferentes! Keiko irá com Shizune e Kimiko irá com Hana, a irmã mais velha de seu companheiro de equipe chamado Kiba!

**Kimiko: **Então não iremos juntas!

**Keiko: **E nossos companheiros de equipe? Não vamos nos despedir deles?

**Anko: **Shizune os avisou sobre sua ida, pra não ficarem preocupados! Lamento por isso, meninas, mas é necessário! Vocês são muito importantes pra mim e eu não quero perde-las pra Orochimaru!

As meninas ficaram tristes, mas aceitaram a decisão de sua mãe. Tanto que, de madrugada, Anko acordou as duas e as acompanhou até a entrada da vila, onde Shizune e Hana estariam esperando por elas.

**Kimiko: **Vou sentir muita falta de Konoha! Tivemos bons momentos aqui e agora teremos que deixar tudo pra trás!

**Anko: **Eu sei que sentirão falta, mas será só por 4 anos! Vai passar rápido, vocês verão!

**Keiko: **Aliás, mãe, por que Orochimaru está atrás de nós? Fizemos alguma coisa pra ele?

**Anko: ***um pouco nervosa* Bem... tem a ver com acontecimentos do passado, quando vocês eram apenas bebês! Um dia vocês saberão, mas não agora!

As duas ficaram desconfiadas, mas não disseram nada. Se Anko estava escondendo isso delas, devia ter uma boa razão.


	16. Chapter 16

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 16.**

Ao chegarem à entrada de Konoha, tanto Anko quanto as filhas ficaram surpresas: lá estavam não só Shizune e Anko, mas também os times 8 e 10.

**Kurenai: ***sorriso leve* Precisávamos nos despedir direito antes que fossem embora da vila!

**Asuma: **Afinal, são nossas alunas!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Keiko e Kimiko abraçaram seus senseis.

**Kurenai: **Cuide-se, Kimiko! E seja uma boa aluna para a Hana!

**Kimiko: **Eu serei, Kurenai-sensei! Prometo!

**Asuma: **Não esqueça de nos escrever, Keiko!

**Keiko: **Pode deixar, Asuma-sensei!

Após soltarem o abraço de seus senseis, as duas foram até seus companheiros de equipe. Mais precisamente, Keiko foi até Ino e Kimiko foi até Hinata.

**Ino: **Treine bastante, Keiko! Quero ver suas novas habilidades quando você voltar!

**Keiko: **Digo o mesmo, Ino! E boa sorte com "ele"!

As duas se abraçaram, emocionadas.

**Hinata: ***sem graça* Ki-Kimiko-san, bo-boa sorte!

**Kimiko: **Obrigada! *tirando os óculos-escuros* Quero que fique com eles! Como um presente entre não só de colegas de equipe, mas de amigas e colegas de byakugan!

Hinata deu um sorriso tímido, antes de aceitar os óculos escuros e um abraço de Kimiko. Keiko e Kimiko dirigiram-se à Shikamaru e Kiba.

**Shikamaru: ***suspirando* Eu tenho que admitir que, mesmo sendo uma garota problemática, tivemos bons momentos, e a despedida e difícil!

**Keiko: ***gota* Vou aceitar o "problemática" como um elogio! Boa sorte e, por favor, tenha paciência com a Ino, está bem?

Shikamaru deu um sorriso leve, antes de Keiko abraça-lo.

**Kiba: **Fico feliz que tenha virado nossa companheira de equipe! É uma pena que tenha que ir embora!

**Kimiko: **Não irei pra sempre, Kiba! E desejo boa sorte pra você e o Akamaru! Vocês dois são uma grande equipe!

Kimiko abraçou Kiba e fez cafuné em Akamaru. Finalmente, as duas irmãs dirigiram-se à Shino e Chouji.

**Chouji: ***corando* Sobre o que aconteceu no hospital... bem...

Keiko lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

**Keiko: ***sorriso tímido* Não se preocupe com isso, Chouji! *cochichando* E continue a ser esse rapaz doce que você é!

Chouji corou forte, principalmente quando Keiko o abraçou, mas ninguém percebeu.

**Kimiko: **Nas missões sem a Kurenai-sensei, você sempre foi um ótimo líder! Espero que continue assim!

**Shino: ***voz fria* Obrigado! E boa sorte com seu treinamento!

Os dois não eram muito próximos, por isso só apertaram-se as mãos.

**Hana: **Bom, hora de irmos!

**Shizune: **Sim! Temos muito o que caminhar!

As meninas abraçaram Anko pela última vez, antes de irem cada uma com sua nova sensei. Isso não era o fim, era só o começo de sua jornada ninja.

FIM!

* * *

A primeira fase acabou, mas não as aventuras. "As clones Shippuden" é a segunda fase, que acontecerá 4 anos depois, quando as irmãs finalmente voltam pra Konoha. Virão romances, descobertas e o mais importante: a aparição das gêmeas Uchiha-Hyuuga. Fiquem ligados!


End file.
